In the field of video transmission over a network it is known to encode a sequence of video data in a server, transmit it over the network and receive it in a client machine or receiving device.
More particularly, the encoded video sequence comprises a plurality of containers of encoded video data which are transmitted over the network.
On the client side the containers of encoded video data are decoded in order to reconstruct the containers of video data of the sequence as sent by the server.
However, when the network is not reliable, i.e. when it does not provide stable or reliable transmission conditions, data losses may occur during the transmission.
Thus, the whole of or part of some of the containers of encoded video data sent by the server may not be received.
This may cause some inconvenience when implementing the reconstruction process within the client machine.
To that end, an error concealment process is implemented within the client machine for applying an error concealment method, thereby enabling the video data of the lost containers to be reconstructed.
The above situation applies, inter alia, in the context of SVC (“Scalable Video Coding”) video transmission where the containers of video data are encapsulated within RTP packets of data (RTP meaning “Real-time Transport Protocol”) which are transmitted over an unreliable network under RTP.
Further, the above also applies to video transmission in accordance with the H.264 video format.
It is known from US 2008232478 to apply an error concealment method selected from a spatial error concealment method and a temporal error concealment method.
The selection is based on different methods depending on whether the damaged frame of the video sequence is:                an INTRA frame,        an INTER frame, or        a frame representing a change of scene.        
It is to be noted that the implementation of the above necessitates receiving at least the header of the damaged frame to be able to identify its INTRA or INTER type. Furthermore, there is still some room for improving the quality of the reconstructed video.